The First Anual Hunger Games
by DanceInTheStars
Summary: welcome to the first anual hunger games. this is a submit-a-tribute story but once i get it started you can also sponser and bet on the tributes. May the odds be ever in your favor.
1. Chapter 1

These are the 1st hunger games and please fill in everything with detail. NOT FIRST COME FISRT SERVE.

Name:

Age:

Gender:

District:

Physical Appearance:

Mental Capacity (on a scale from 1 to 10):

Personality:

Usual outfit:

Family Members:

Friends:

Romance (tell me who):

Alliance (tell me who):

Chosen or volunteered (pick one):

Why? (if volunteered):

Reaction? (if chosen):

Social Status:

Thoughts about Capitol:

Favorite Weapons (1 or 2):

Strengths:

Weaknesses:

Token:

Personal History:

Strategy?

Personality for interview (optional):

Stylist (optional):

Relationship to counterpart (optional):

Interview quote (optional):

Interview outfit (optional):

Reaping outfit (optional):

Chariot outfit (optional):

Wealth (optional):

Personal design (optional):

Ideas for their death if they die? (PM me this)

Extra Facts (optional):


	2. Chapter 2

I got the tributes for the first annual hunger games! Sorry if you are not in the district you wanted or did not get picked. MAY THE ODDS EVER BE IN YOUR FAVOR!

D1

Female Ruby

Male Jem

D2

Female Scarlet

Male Travis

D3

Female Skye

Male Ace

D4

Female Skylar

Male Demitri

D5

Female Jade

Male Garrett

D6

Female Amber

Male Keenan

D7

Female Delilah

Male Kantix

D8

Female Sinai

Male Fluffy (please pm me a new name)

D9

Female Sunny

Male Ashton

D10

Female Ceres

Male Noah

D11

Female Alloura

Male Tristan

D12

Female Starlet (please pm me a new name it's to much like scarlet)

Male Jeremy


	3. Chapter 3

**Amber's POV:**

Today is the day that everything could go wrong in my life. The day if the reaping. The rebellion was calmed down a few months ago and it killed both my parents and district 13 was destroyed. Now I'm probably going to face my death, the capitol will most likely punish me for being my parent's daughter, and put me in the hunger games.

"Amber! We gotta go!" that's my older brother, James; I love him but the tight bond we used to have, vanished with our parents death.

"Okay James I'm coming!" I twirl around in my silver dress with a gold trim. There is beautiful embroidery on my right thigh. The silver brings out my violet eyes and pale skin. I think I look gorgeous for once. I take one more peek of myself in the mirror before heading downstairs.

"What took you so long, Hun?" he asks with a sweet smile, some of his old self seeping through the hard features left from the war.

"I just needed a little more time to get my dress on, sorry."

"It's okay. We should head out now though."

"Okay."

Once we get to the reaping stadium they just built weeks ago, I learn I have to go to the section for 15 year old girls. I'm happy that my brother is too old for this, or else the both of us would probably get chosen. I'm not sure what will await me in the hunger games I just know that 1 boy and 1 girl from each district have to go into the games and have to kill each other until you're the last one standing. Of course only the capitol could come up with something as disgusting as children of the ages 12 to 18, kill each other.

President Langhorne comes on the new 40 meter screen T.V. (the other one was bombed in the war) and announces the rules of the hunger games, and what will happen he also shows a video of district 13. All that is left of the place is the peace building with a mocking jay flying away in the top right corner.

Then a capitol woman who we were told is our districts escort. She is like a rainbow, her hair is blue, her skin is pink, her shoes and jewellery are yellow and her eyes are an unnaturally bright green. She also has sparkly cat ears that make her head look huge compared to her body.

"Hello possible tributes, I am your escort, Finia Lansacorp. Ladies first!"Her hand reaches into the giant sphere and just as I thought she pulls out a card and says, "Amber Styx." I feel my face twist into sadness even though I suspected this all along. "Now for the gentlemen." She says in a squeaky voice. "Keenan Stardust." And a handsome boy with copper hair and amber coloured eyes. His white dress shirt and black suit shows his threatening muscles. He is tall for an eighteen year old and has feint freckles on his nose and cheeks. His has a deep tan like he was from the sun.

We stand there together looking into the crowd as we see ourselves on the big TV and then president Langhorne's face is there and he introducing district 7 to Panem.


End file.
